KrisTao: Bitter Sweet
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: ini FF KrisTao pertama Author! kali ini mudahan banyak yang review, soalnya untuk FF author yang SuLay hasil review kurang memuaskan. tapi mudahan untuk FF ini banyak yang suka... :D
1. Chapter 1

**KrisTao: BITTER LOVE**

**RATE: M**

**CAST: Wu Yi Fan/Kris (EXO M)**

**Huang Zi Tao/Tao (EXO M)**

**Xi Luhan/Luhan (EXO M)**

**Henry Lau/Henry (SuJu M)**

**Moon Ji Kyung (OC)**

**Lee Ji Byung (OC)**

**And other member EXO**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Desclaimer: OC, KrisTao, KrisXOC, GaJe, Two Shoot, M bukan Karena adegannya tapi karena bahasanya yang agak kasar.**

**KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao**

Seorang pria berambut hitam tengah menatap langit dengan lelah, mata hitamnya terus menatap handphone-nya dengan bosan, ia mulai menghela napas.

Lalu, pintu mahogany terketuk dan terbuka dengan pelan, ia menatap dengan tatapan tidak tertarik. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang memasuki ruangannya dengan sangat berani selain yeoja yang mengakui dirinya sebagai sahabat baiknya.

"Hey, Tao"

Suara manis dan ceria terdengar memanggilnya dan Tao menjawab dengan singkat "Apa?",

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Aku yang traktir" gadis berambut hitam panjang bertanya padanya, jari-jarinya bermain-main dengan panda milik Tao.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus juga," Tao mulai bersemangat saat mendengar tentang makanan,

"Bagus, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" kata Ji Byung dan menarik Tao dari kursi malasnya,

"Ahem"

Pintu terbuka lagi dan seseorang terlihat tengah menghentikan aksi dua sahabat itu,

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mencari Sehun? Dia tidak ada disini." Tanya Ji Byung

"aku hanya mengingatkan kepada adik pandaku ini, kalau dia harus pergi ke kediaman Wu nanti malam. Jadi, malam ini dia tidak perlu makan malam denganmu" ucap Luhan _to the point_,

Ji Byung menatap mata Luhan dengan kesal, Kris lagi? Kenapa laki-laki itu terus mengganggu rencananya terus? Oh, iya Tao dan Kris sudah menikah. Dia lupa akan hal itu,

"eh, hari ini?" Tanya Tao terkejut,

"yup, hari ini, panda" jawab Luhan, Tao kembali mengecek jadwal kegiatannya di Handphone miliknya,

Tao memberikan senyum pada gege kesayangannya dan membalikkan badannya ke Ji Byung,

"Sepertinya lain kali saja ya, Ji Byung noona." Si surai hitam berkata dengan nada yang lembut,

"hm, ya sepertinya lain kali saja." Jawab Ji Byung,

"semoga harimu menyenangkan, Panda" lanjut Ji Byung

"xie xie," jawab Tao dan mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil-nya

Luhan memberikan death glare pada Ji Byung agar tidak protes. Luhan mengatakan apa-apa dan memutuskan untuk memarahi ji Byung lain kali.

"baiklah, panda. Mau kuberikan tumpangan?" Tanya Luhan,

"tidak, lebih baik aku menggunakan mobilku saja. Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakannya" jawab Tao,

**KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao**

Seorang wanita berambut coklat meletakkan tas dan barang-barang belanjaannya dan memasuki dapur rumah itu, terlihat sang anak kedua tengah mengikuti di belakangnya. Sang wanita tersenyum saat ia melihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Tao panda" panggil sang wanita dan dua namja muda itu menatap sang wanita setengah baya itu,

"umma," kata Tao ketika mata ravennya menatap sang wanita baya itu, seketika kedua orang itu menunduk hormat

Namja yang berada dibelakang "ibunya" berlari kearah Tao dan memberikannya pelukan hangat. Tao mengelus lembut rambut Henry dan memberikan kecupan di dahi pada saudara sepupunya itu. Henry yang tersenyum tanpa sadar memeluk erat Tao,

"ahjumma" kata Luhan sehingga wanita berambut coklat itu menatapnya.

Wanita itu kembali menatap Luhan dan mengangguk pelan,

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Tanya Mrs. Wu

"um. Membuat kue untuk Kris-ge" jawab Tao dengan wajah memerah.

Mrs. Wu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah manis menantunya itu.

"Untuk ulang tahun Kris?" Mrs. Wu kembali bertanya,

Tao mengangguk malu dan mencoba kembali konsentrasi pada kue yang ia buat. Ia ingin membuat kue black forest, kue kesukaan Kris dan Henry yang kebetulan mereka saudara sepupu. Walau terlihat mirip, tapi sifat mereka sangat berbeda.

"oh Mrs. Wu. Dimana Mr. Wu?" Tanya Luhan, metapa bingung melihat kedua pasangan ini tidak datang bersama. Karena hal ini sangat jarang terjadi karena biasanya Mr. Wu akan selalu berada disisi istrinya, bahkan sewaktu anaknya masih kecil ia sempat manganggap anaknya sebgai rival cinta untuk mendapat perhatian istrinya. Luhan berpikir hal itu sangat lucu dan ia menahan tawa saat mengingat wajah Mr. Wu saat itu.

"tadi aku menyuruhnya untuk membawa buket bunga yang kupesan" jawab Mrs. Wu dengan sedikit senyuman evil diwajahnya.

"oke" kata Luhan "Bagaimana kalau aku pergi dan membantunya sedikit" lanjutnya,

"jangan khawatir, biarkan dia melakukannya dan biarkan dia sedikit terlambat datang" jawab Mrs. Wu,

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bel pintu, Mrs. Wu mengatakan pada Henry agar membuka pintu tersebut. Henry sempat memprotes hal itu dan melepaskan pelukannya pada namja panda itu,

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, tiga orang yang berada didapur mendengar suara keras dari ruang tamu yang ternyata adalah Mr. Wu, dan Mr. Wu pergi kearah dapur setelah mendengar suara riuh didapur, dan di lain tempat Henry sedang asyik-nya memakan pocky diruang tamu.

"ahjussi" kata Luhan menunduk kepada pria itu, Mr. Wu yang menyadari kehadiran Luhan membalas menunduk,

"appa" kata Tao yang juga ikut menunduk hormat,

"Oh. Tao kau memasak apa? Sepertinya enak sekali" kata Mr. Wu

"aku sedang memasak kue" jawab Tao.

"kue apa?" Tanya Mr. Wu lagi,

"black fores"

"oh, kue kesukaanku!" teriak Henry seperti anak umur 5 tahun,

"ya, kalian punya kesukaan yang sama" kata Tao sambil mengelus kepala Henry,

"uh huh! Uh huh!" Henry mengangguk dengan semangat

Mr. dan Mrs. Wu tertawa melihat sifat kekanakan anak bungsunya dan kembali menatap Tao,

Kelima orang itu tengah mengobrol dan bercanda sambil memakan snack yang dibuat oleh Tao. Saat makan malam sudah lewat dan Kris belum juga pulang, Mr. dan Mrs. Wu sempat kesal saat Kris belum juga pulang, tapi Tao mengatakan mungkin ia sedang meeting dengan klient kerjanya. Luhan langsung menatapnya dan dibalas oleh Tao denga senyuman innocent. Dan malam semakin larut, sudah saatnya keluarga Wu untuk pulang.

"Luhan ge, sebaiknya kau juga pulang kerumah. Pasti ayah dan ibu khawatir pada gege" kata Tao sembari memberikan minuman hangat pada gege-nya itu.

Luah mengatakan terima kasih dan meminumnya. Setelah itu ia berkata, "aku tidak akan pulang setelah orang brengsek itu kembali kerumah ini"

Tao menghela nafas pelan dan menjawab "Luhan ge. Kumohon pulanglah,"

"jika kau menelponnya dan memastikan ia memang sibuk dan tidak tengah pergi bersama dengan pelacur itu; aku akan pulang" kata Luhan,

"Luhan ge, aku tidak ingin melakukannya"

"lakukan"

"ani, aku tidak ingin mengetahui hal itu"

"tolong! Huang Zi Tao! Lakukanlah untukku!" teriak Luhan, jika ia sudah mengucapkan nama lengkapnya, Tao pasti akan mendengarkannya.

Dan Tao mendengarnya. Namja bermata panda itu mengambil handphonen-nya, dan menelpon Kris. Setelah menunggu jawaban panggilannya. Ia takut, ia takut hal paling ia takutkan telah terjadi. Takut ternyata Kris tengah bersama wanita itu bukan bersamanya. Tao mengangkat jarinya dan mengigit kukunya karena gugup.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas, ia tahu reaksi ini. Reaksi dimana Tao menggigit kukunya saat menelpon bajingan itu yang ia sebut sebagai kekasihnya. Dan Luhan sangat membenci hal itu, ia benci namja itu yang mengatakan akan terus mencintai Tao hingga maut menjemputnya dan pada akhirnya ia mengkhianati dengan berselingkuh di belakang namja polos ini. Jika bisa, ia ingin menhancurkan wajah tampan itu dan membuangnya untuk makanan anjing liar di jalanan.

"ha-halo" ucap Tao dengan gugup,

"_apa?"_ jawab orang yang disebrang telpon dengan dingin,

"umm, kau sedang ada dimana Kris-ge?" Tanya Tao ketakutan saat ia mendapat jawaban dengan dingin dari orang itu,

Kenapa Kris menjadi berubah?

"_di tempat meeting."_

"_Kris oppa?"_

Suara yeoja dan suara alat makan terdengar dari sebrang sana,

Air mata Tao mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya,

"_tunggu sebentar"_

Itu sebuah bisikan, tapi Tao dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas,

"_Umm, baiklah oppa. Jangan lama-lama"_

"ke-kenapa ada suara perempuan dan suara sendok disana?"

"_aku sedang makan malam dengan klien-ku"_

Saat ini tidak ada suara apapun. Sangat tenang dari sebrang sana, hanya terdengar suara AC dari sana.

"be-benarkah?"

"_apa kau berpikir aku berselingkuh dibelakangmu Tao?"_

"te-tentu saja tidak,"

"_baiklah, aku akhiri ya,"_

"tunggu"

"_apa?"_

Lagi-lagi nada yang dingin,

"kapan kau pulang kerumah? Aku membuatkanmu kue"

"_aku tidak akan pulang. Buang saja kuenya"_

"ta-tapi, ini kue kesukaanmu black forest"

"_kau mengganggu saja, lebih baik diam!"_

Kata-kata kasar itu kembali terucap. Sakit. Sakit sekali ia tidak bisa menahan lagi tangisnya,

Luhan yang berada disampingnya langsung memeluk namja itu dan mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"…"

"_jika kau tak ada urusan lagi, aku akan mematikannya"_

"_beep"_

Setelah panggilan itu berakhir, Tao menjatuhkan handphone miliknya dan hancur berkeping-keping. Air mata sudah mulai meleleh hingga pipinya,

"sampai kapan kau akan terus bertahan?" Tanya Luhan,

Suara tangisan semakin kencang dan Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas,

"Tao! Jawab gege! Sampai kapan kau akan terus bertahan denga si brengsek itu?!" Tanya Luhan, berteriak dan menggucang bahu adiknya itu sampai sang adik takut untuk menjawab.

Tao kembali menangis dan terjatuh dari pegangan sang kakak. Dia sampai terduduk lemas dan meletakkan kepalanya dengan lemas di lantai.

"aku mencintainya, ge" jawab Tao sambil menangis,

"aku sangat mencintainya" lanjutnya,

Luhan hanya diam, menghapus air mata Tao, duduk disampingnya dan memeluk erat adiknya itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ge? Aku sangat mencintai Kris gege, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa." Lanjut Tao

"Aku tidak ingin putus darinya, aku tidak ingin berpisah darinya, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Luhan ge?" tangis Tao semakin keras,

"aku tidak tahu" jawab Luhan, memeluk jiwa hancur adiknya.

**TBC**

**A/N: yak, akhirnya FF KrisTao saya jadi juga... mian ini Twoshoot, karena saya masih Blank buat lanjutannya ^^**

**Kris: Author bego, kamu beneran pengen ku bakar ya.. #siap-siap ngeluarin api**

**A: kan, ini udah project FF-ku bareng temanku... bisa dibilang jadi kolaborasi gitu~**

**Tao: Author, kok saya tragis banget nasipnya ya... punya suami tukang selingkuh.. *lirik Kris***

**A: Panda sama saya aja, emang susah punya suami macam gitu ya.. sabar aja pasti ada balasannya ^^**

**Tao: thor, buat aku juga mati kayak di FF SuLay, jadi aku gak perlu ketemu orang macam Kris-ge!**

**A: tenang aja, Panda ^^ *senyum evil**

**Kris: #pundung di pojokan**


	2. Chapter 2

**KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao**

Saat itu sudah tengah malam dan Kris membuka pintu rumahnya. Sepi. Ia tersenyum mungkin Tao sedang pulang kerumahnya.

Tapi saat membuka pintu kamar mereka, Tao sedang ada disana, bersama dengan tugas kuliahnya yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"oh, Selamat datang Kris ge" kata Tao sambil memberikan senyum manisnya,

Kris menjawab dengan "hn" dan Tao mengigit lidahnya agar tidak protes atas jawaban itu.

"Kris ge, bukankah itu bekas lipstick?" Tanya Tao saat melihat bekas lipstick di kerah baju Kris,

Kris menatapnya denga dingin dan berkata "ini hanya bekas kotoran"

"kenapa bekas kotoran berbentuk seperti bibir?"

Kris berbalik saat ini, memberikan Tao perhatian penuh padanya. Wajahnya terlihat datar, padahal ia sudah berpikir untuk menendang dirinya ke sungai untuk kebohongan yang tak masuk akal. Jujur saja. Siapa orang bodoh yang mengatakan tanda merah dengan bentuk bibir itu sebagai kotoran debu? Oh. Tunggu. Dia baru saja melakukannya. Sial.

"ada apa denganmu?" Tanya-nya

"kau selalu berpikir bahwa aku berselingkuh dibelakangmu?" lanjutnya dan melempar dasinya ke wajah Tao.

"dan dasimu seperti bau farfum perempuan!" teriak Tao balik, melepar dasi itu ke lantai.

"aku sudah capek dan bosan karena kau terus mencurigaiku! Kenapa tidak kau tetap diam untuk beberapa saat dan biarkan aku sendiri?" teriak Kris balik,

"jika kau tidak bersikap mencurigakan dan tetap selalu tidak memperhatikanku, aku tidak akan seperti ini karenamu!

"jadi kau berpikir aku tidak penah memperhatikanmu?

"bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika kau terus bersikap aneh seperti in?"

"darimana kau berpikir bahwa aku berselingkuh?"

"kau Selalu pulang malam, pergi ke beberapa restoran denga wanita setiap kali aku menelponmu!"

"dia hanya klien-ku!"

"klien macam apa dia? Bukankan kau Direktur perusahaan itu? Kenapa tidak kau suruh bawahanmu saja?"

"dia sangat special"

"apa yang membuatnya special?" bela Tao

"apakah dia klient yang membuatmu ingin memilikinya seperti seorang pelacur?"

PLAK!

Tangan Kris bertemu dengan pipi mulus Tao, wajah Tao menhadap kesamping akibat tamparan keras itu,

Tao menatap Kris dengan tajam,

"jangan pernah memanggilnya dengan pelacur. Kau mengerti?!" Tanya Kris,

Tao menunduk dan menahan air matanya jatuh,

"jika dia memang lebih baik dariku, kenapa tidak kau pergi dari sini brengsek!" teriak Tao sembil mendorong kekasihnya yang terlihat kelelahan, dan berlari ke kamar tamu yang berada di lantai bawah.

Dia sudah capek akan hal ini. Ia sudah capek berpura-pura tidak tahu akan perselingkuhan Kris. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kris. Ia tidak ingin menjauh dari Kris. Ia mencintai Kris, bahkan ia rela mati jika Kris menginginkannya. Dia hanya ingin Kris peduli padanya, dia hanya ingin Kris kembali menjadi Kris yang ia kenal.

**KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao**

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Tao tidak menghiraukan telpon yang masuk,

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Tao terus tidak memperhatikan telpon itu dan tetap focus dengan luka lebam yang ada dipipinya.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

"ada apa Kai ge?" Tanya Tao, dengan sedikit kesal pada sahabat baiknya itu.

Kris, yang berada di meja makan sambil meminum kopi pagi, menatap Tao, yang berada di dapur, sedikit tampak berkas rasa cemburu dimatanya setelah itu ia kembali tak peduli. Apapun yang Tao lakukan bukan urusannya. Ia tidak peduli Tao pergi kemana atau dengan siapa Tao pergi, Tao sudah tidak berharga dihatinya. Yang ia hanya pikir adalah, menikah dengan Moon Ji Kyung dan hidup bahagia bersama gadis itu.

"baiklah, baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang" kata Tao sambil mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Tao memberikan 'kekasih'nya, yang duduk di kursi ruang makan yang menunggu sarapan sebuah lirikan dan pergi dari rumah itu tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Kris terlihat kesal, beraninya Tao tidak peduli padanya? Dia tidak membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan sekarang menatap tidak peduli padanya? Sekali Tao kembali, dia akan mendapatkannya, keras dan liar. Sebuah hukuman karena tidak menghiraukannya dan pergi kuliah tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau pun sebuah ciuman manis darimya.

**KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao**

Tao kembali kerumahnya ia melihat sang kakak, Huang Baekhyun tengah memainkan piano dengan indah. Jari-jarinya yang menyentuh tuts piano itu terlihat sangat anggun dan lentik, Baekhyun tengah memainkan lagu kesukaannya. Keluarganya juga berada disana, mereka berada di ruang tengah atau kita sebut dengan ruang keluarga. Mereka tersenyum mendengar lantunan suara yang diciptakan dari jari-jari Baehyun yang berada di tuts piano itu. Setelah Baekhyun selesai, seluruh keluarganya bertepuk tangan dan memberikannya pujian pada Baekhyun.

"itu sangat luar biasa Baekhyun ge," kata Tao dan memberikan pelukan pada gege-nya yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"baiklah anak-anak, makan malam akan selesai. Kalian tidak ingin ketinggalan bukan?" kata Mr. Huang memberitahu anaknya untuk segera bergabung keruang makan bersama istrinya.

Ketiga bersaudara itu menyeringai, mereka mulai berlari untuk berlomba siapa yang akan duduk paling dekat dengan daging ham yang dibuat ibu mereka.

Makan malam terlihat begitu tenang tanpa ada gangguang –biasanya mereka akan saling berebutan makanan-. Tao sangat tengath senang karena acara hari natal berjalan dengan lancer. Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat menyenangkan, sampai akhirnya ia terbangun karena suara email yang masuk.

**KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao**

"Baekhyun, bangunkan saudara-saudaramu, kita akan sarapan sekarang" ucap ibunya kepada Baekhyun,

"baik, ibu" kata Baekhyun lalu pergi menuju kamar saudara-saudaranya,

Perta ia kekamar Luhan, menurutnya Luhan itu sulit mudah dibangunkan, berbeda dengan Tao yang susah dibangunkan. Setelah membangunkan Luhan ia menuju kamar Tao,

"Panda, bangun.. sarapan sudah siap, panda" ucap Baekhyun sambik mengguncang tubuh Tao,

"baiklah, gege" jawab Tao dengan mata setengah terpejam,

Baekhyun masih menetap dikamar Tao, sesekali ia melompat-lompat ditempat tidur, tanpa sengaja handphone Tao terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Karena panic ia membuka handphone Tao dan melihat apa handphone itu masih berfungsi. Saat melihat isinya betapa kagetnya ia ternyata adiknya menonton You-Know-what-i-mean?. Apakah Kris masih kurang memberikan kenikmatan untuk panda kecilnya? Dasar mesum,

Karena penasaran ia membuka isi email itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ternyata bukan isi video Kris dan Tao. Tetapi video Kris dengan wanita lain.

Ia hanya menatap video adik iparnya dengan wanita jelek yang terlihat tengah bercumbu itu. Tanap ia sadar Tao sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun ge, apa yang sedang kau lalukan?" Tanya remaja itu, ia sadar ternyata gege-nya tengah menonton video yang tengah terputar di Handphone-nya.

"Gege kembalikan!" teriak Tao,

Namja itu menatap Tao dengan tatapan marah dan kesal, "Tao, itu Kris kan?" Tanya-nya, tidak ada jawaban dari Tao,

"Tao! Aku Tanya itu Kris kan?!" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi,

Tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari Tao, suasana disana terlihat canggung saat ini,

"iya gege," jawab Tao akhirnya,

"Tao! Laki-laki itu berselingkuh dengan wanita jalang itu!" teriak Baekhyun,

"Gege, tanangkan dirimu" jawab Tao dengan tenang,

"bagaiman bisa aku tenang jika orang itu berani berselingkuh dibelakangmu?!" Tanya Baekhyun, ia mulai pergi kamar Tao dan mengatakan "aku akan membunuh bajingan itu!"

"Baekhyun ge!"

"aku benar-benar akan membunuh Kris!" ucap Baekhyun, Tao mengejar Baekhyun dari belakang.

"appa!" kata Baekhyun,

"hmm?" balas Mr. Huang

"bisakah aku meminjam pistol-mu?" Tanya Maria

Mr. Huang terkejut mendengar kata anak keduanya itu, "untuk apa Baekhyun?" Tanya Mr. Huang heran

"untuk membunuh Kris!" jawabnya dengan tegas,

"ke-Kenapa?" Tanya Mrs. Huang yang berada disana,

"kenapa tidak kalian Tanya pada Tao?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada Tao yang berada dibelakangnya,

Kedua orang tuanya dan Luhan menatap Tao,

"kali ini apa yang dilakukan si brengsek itu, Tao?" Tanya Luhan,

"tidak ada gege"

"dia berselingkuh dengan seorang jalang bernama Moon Ji Kyung. Jadi appa, bisa kubunuh orang brengsek itu?!" Tanya Baekhyun, Mr. Huang menggeleng kepalanya.

"tidak bisa Baekki, kalau kau membunuh Kris, perusahaan kita mendapat masalah. Kau kan tahu kenapa Tao menikah dengan Kris? Selain karena mereka saling mencintai ini juga untuk perusahaan kita agar bisa bekerja sama." Jelas Mr. Huang, Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tao kami ingin penjelasan" Kata Mrs. Huang,

**KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao**

"sudah berapa lama hal ini diketahui?" Tanya Mrs. Huang,

"sekitar 2 tahun lebih" jawab Tao

"apa?!" Mr. and Mrs. Huang terkejut mendengar jawaban si Huang bungsu,

Luhan yang sedang minum teh langsung tersedak,

"dan, aku baru mengetahuinya satu tahun yang lalu" ucap Tao lagi,

"dan kau tidak melakukan apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, Tao menggelengkan kepalanya,

"lalu, siapa yeojya ini?" Tanya Mrs. Huang

"namanya Moon Ji Kyung, dia seorang suster di rumah sakit Suho gege"

"bagaiman mereka bisa bertemu? Setahuku Kris jarang pergi ke rumah sakit" Tanya Mr. Huang

"mereka bertemu saat Kris-ge demam tinggi dan langsung berobat di rumah sakit Suho-ge" jawab Tao pelan, namun masih didenagr oleh anggota keluarganya.

"bagaiman kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Xiumin-ge dan Lay-ge yang memberitahuku"

"Luhan, anakku, apa kau akan hal ini?" Tanya

"bahkan sebelum di mengetahuinya" jawab Luhan santai,

"lalu, kenapa tidak kau berikan dia surat perceraian?" Tanya Mrs. Huang

"sudah kuberiakan" jawab Luhan sambil menatap tajam Tao "aku sudah beberapa kali memberikan surat itu, tapi dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan"

"Tao, kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil tangan Tao,

Ruangan itu terlihat kembali tenang sambil menunggu jawaban Tao, dan Tao masih terisak atas semua pertanyaan itu,

"karena aku masih terlalu mencintainya" jawab Tao sambil terisak,

Mr. dan Mrs. Huang hanya bisa menghela nafas sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya.

"kau bodoh hanya bisa terus-terusan menyimpan luka, Tao" kata Baekhyun,

"aku tahu" jawab Tao,

**KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao**

RING

RING

RING

RING

Telpon Kai bordering keras, Kai yang tengah mandi tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap melanjutkan mandinya.

RING

RING

RING

RING

Suara telpon kembali terdengar, akhirnya Kai yang sudah selesai mandi memutuskan mengangkat telpon, dan sebuah suara manis dari dapur terdengar memanggilnya,

"Kai, angkat telponnya,"

"ne, baru saja aku mau mengangkatnya Soo baby," yup, suara manis yang tadi adalah kekasihnya Do Kyungsoo tapi orang sering memanggilnya Dio atau Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kai lebih sering memanggilnya 'Soo baby' seperti tadi,

RING-

"ya, halo? Ada apa Luhan ge, kau sudah mengganggu saran pagiku tau" Tanya Kai dengan kesal,

"_kami tidak menemukan Tao!" _kata Luhan,

"apa?!" Kyungsoo yang tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu datang mendekat pada Kai, dan menatap _ada-apa-?_

"_kemarin malam dia bertengkar dengan Kris dan saat itu sedang badai kencang, dan Tao pergi dari rumahnya saat itu juga, kami sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu" _jawab Luhan sambil terisak pelan,

"tunggu sebentar, aku pasti akan mencarinya"

"_Apa? Ini sangat penting Kai, apa yang lebih penting bagimu setelah Kyungsoo?"_ Tanya Luhan mulai marah,

"oh, ayolah aku harus berpakaian dan butuh sarapan dari Soo baby," jawab Kai, Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelah Kai hanya bisa blushing mendengarnya,

"_oh, baiklah. Dan cepat!"_

Dengan pembicaraan itu, Kai langsung masuk kamarnya serta menyeret Kyungsoo kedalam. Dan bisa kalian dengar dari luar sebuah suara yang terdengar liar dari dalam sana,

Kai dan Kyungsoo-yang masih kelelahan- mulai mencari keberadaan Tao, Kyungsoo berinisiatif menelpon Luhan,

"Luhan-ge, kau sudah mencari Tao dimana-mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo,

"_seluruh tempat sudah kami cari tapi tidak ketemu," _jawab Luhan dari sebrang sana,

Kai dan Kyungsoo mulai berpikir tempat mana lagi yang biasanya Tao pergi, rumah sakit milik Suho? No, no, no, Tao mulai benci rumah sakit karena kekasihnya sendiri berselingkuh dengan seorang suster, Rumah Sehun? Rumah Suho? Rumah Chen? Tidak mungkin, mereka masih ada hubungan dengan rumah sakit, jadi jawabannya masih tidak.

Mungkin dia ketempat apartemen kekasihnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol? Chanyeol saat ini sedang kuliah di Jepang,

Saat kekasihnya tengah masih berpikir sebuah ide langsung datang pada Kai, "apa jangan-jangan dia ada di villa milik kita Soo baby?" Tanya Kai, Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya berpikir ada kemungkinan Tao berada disana.

"coba saja kita kesana Kai," kata Kyungsoo, Kai mulai melajukan kendaraannya dan menuju ke villa mereka,

Sesampainya disana mereka melihat Tao yang tengah meringkuk di depan teras villa mereka, terlihat Tao menggigil dan berwajah sangat pucat karena cuaca saat itu sedang badai,

Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tak tega melihat Tao seperti itu, akhirnya membawa pria bermata panda itu memasuki villa mereka sambil mengahangatkan diri,

"jadi, ada masalah apa samapai kau datang kemari?" Tanya Kai,

"kemarin saat malam natal aku mendapat sebuah pesan yang berisikan video Kris-ge dan wanita itu melakukan sex," jawab Tao, Kyungsoo memberikannya susu hangat pada Tao untuk menenangkan diri sekaligus menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginnan.

"APA?!" Kai dan Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar jawaban dari kungfu panda kecil mereka,

Tao menatap mereka biasa, "bahkan orang tua dan Baekhyung-ge juga mengetahuinya" jawab Tao seadanya.

Kai yang mendengar penuturan Tao hanya bisa menaha amarah untuk tidak meninju wajah Kris jika ia masih ingat dengan keadaan Tao.

Setelah lamanya dibujuk, akhirnya Tao mau untuk pulang kerumahnya.

'_aku harap, orang itu cepat sadar akan sikapnya'_ batin Kyungsoo dan Kai,

**KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao**

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Luhan-ge," Tao mengetuk ruang kerja Luhan,

"masuklah Tao-ie" Tao memasuki ruangan yang besar itu, terlihat dua namja yang tengah duduk manis disebuah sofa yang tak terlalu besar sambil meminum teh,

"ah, ternyata ada Sehun." Kata Tao, lalu ia duduk disebrang HunHan.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Tao-ie?" Tanya Luhan sambil meminum teh miliknya,

"begini ge, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini baik-baik.. aku.. aku akan menceraikan Kris ge," kata Tao dengan ragu-ragu, ia masih ragu untuk menceraikan Kris, dan jujur saja ia masih sangat mencintai pria itu.

"apa kau yakin dengan hal ini Tao-ie?" Tanya Luhan meyakinkan Tao, Tao hanya mengangguk pelan walau masih terbesit penyesalan.

"aku yakin ge, ini sudah keputusan bulatku" kata Tao dengan suara yang lemah,

Luhan hanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan adik kecil yang ia sayangi ini. "kuharap kau tak menyesal Tao-ie" batin Luhan,

Setelah Tao pergi dari ruangan itu Sehun yang awalnya hanya diam mulai angkat bicara, "Hannie, kenapa kamu biarkan panda minta cerai sama sih naga jelek itu?"

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas, "aku sadar, Kris yang sekarang bukanlah Kris yang dulu. Bukan Kris yang Tao kenal, bukan juga Kris milik Tao. Kris yang sekarang adalah Kris milik wanita jalang itu.." jelas Luhan,

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti, ia tau Kris menjadi berbeda karena wanita jalang yang telah berani mengambil Kris dari Tao.

**KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao KrisTao**

Kris saat ini tengah berdiri didepan sebuah restoran masakan italia favoritnya, hari ini adalah jadwal kencannya dengan Moon Ji Kyung, kekasih tercintanya. Ia mulai memasuki restoran yang terlalu besar namun nyaman itu dengan senyum, ia mencari tempat disekelilingnya, tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menatap seorang namja bermata panda yang ia akui sebagai 'istri'nya itu yang tengah mengobrol dengan yeoja yang ia akui sebagai 'kekasih'nya Moon Ji Kyung. Terlihat dari wajah Tao yang menatap memohon pada gadis itu, entah apa yang terbesit dihatinya untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Tanpa ia sadar, Ia pergi berjalan kearah mereka. Dan betapa terkejutnya diatas meja itu terdapat surat perceraian untuk ia dan Tao, oh ia meruntuki dirinya yang lamban, Tao yang sadar akan kehadiran Kris akhirnya menatap Kris dengan datar.

"oh, Kris ge, maaf mengganggu kencan kalian. Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengan Ji Kyung jiejie." Ucap Tao tanpa menatap wajah Kris,

"Tao, surat yang dimeja itu… jangan-jangan…" ucapan Kris terpotong dengan jawaban dari Tao,

"ne, aku memutuskan untuk bercerai denganmu ge, aku sadar bahwa kita berbeda aku yang gay sedangkan kau itu straight. Jadi, surat ini kuberikan padamu, tenang saja aku sudah membubuhkan tanda tangan di map itu. Tinggal kau yang mendatangani map itu. Kalau sudah selesai kau bisa mengantarkannya di rumahku," jawab Tao panjang, ia berpamitan pada keduanya dan pergi dari sana. Cukup baginya Kris bahagia, ia juga bahagia meskipun itu juga akan menghancurkan hatinya.

Kris terus menatap map merah yang ada di tangan gadis itu, "oppa, nanti kau janji akan menikahiku setelah kau akan menceraikan namja bodoh itu kan?" Tanya Ji Kyung dengan nada menjijikan. Kris langsung berlari keluar tanpa mendengarkan suara teriakan dari Ji Kyung.

Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya Tao, ia takut kehilangan namja itu. Ia sadar betapa brengseknya ia telah menyakiti orang yang telah berjuang bersamanya agar bisa bersama walau pada akhirnya ia harus merutuki nasibnya telah meninggalkan Tao demi seorang wanita jalang,

Kris mengemudikan mobilnya ke rumah keluarga Wu, ia yakin Tao pasti ada disana dan tepat saat ia sampai disana ia melihat mobil hitam yang ia tau itu milik Tao. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung pergi kedalam yang melihat namja itu dengan berbicara dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya,

"Wufan, ternyata kau sudah pulang." Ucap ibunya dengan nada tenang,

**KRIS pov**

SHIT! Terlambat, Tao sudah mengatakannya pada anggota keluargaku! Sial!

"Wufan, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri didepan pintu, duduk sini!" ucap ayah, aku berjalan mendekati sofa yang diduduki Tao,

"Wufan, aku sudah banyak mendengar dari beberapa pegawai di perusahaan serta sahabatmu bahwa kabar di Koran yang mengatakan bahwa kau berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita itu benar?" Tanya ibu, aku mengaggukkan kepalaku.

"lalu, apa yang dikatakan Tao bahwa kau dan Tao akan bercerai sebentar lagi itu benar?" aku mengaggukkan kepalaku lagi,

"kalau boleh aku tau kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hunbunganmu dengan Tao?" Tanya Henry ge, sungguh pertanyaan ini sulit kujawab. Tapi saat ingin kujawab Tao malah menjawab dengan tenang,

"karena Wufan ge, selam 5 tahun ini tidak pernah mencintaiku Henry ge" ucapan Tao langsung menusuk hatiku. 5 tahun aku menikahi Tao setelah kelulusannya dan 5 tahun juga aku telah menyakitinya? Ya tuhan cobaan apa lagi yang buat?

"lalu kau ingin menyerah?" Tanya Henry ge lagi, Tao menganggukkan kepalanya,

"aku sudah cukup bersabar 5 tahun ini, tapi kalau pada akhirnya memang sia-sia untuk apa aku terus mempertahankannya?" ucapan Tao lagi-lagi menusuk hatiku lebih dalam,

"Wufan, apa surat perceraian itu sudah kau tanda tangani?" Tanya ayahku, aku menggelengkan kepalaku,

"Kenapa belum ge? Cepat tanda tangani! Agar aku bisa cepat-cepat bercerai dengamu, Aku muak terus dipermainkan olehmu! Aku bahkan sudah merestuimu dengan wanita itu, apa yang kurang dari pemberianku hah?!" Tao langsung membentakku, ini pertama kalinya aku dibentak oleh seorang yang notabene 'istri'ku.

"aku belum bisa melepasmu Tao, belum bisa. Tolong maafkan aku panda, maafkan semua kebodohanku," ucapku tulus,

Tao tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, "maaf ge, aku ingin memaafkanmu tapi hati ini sudah terlanjur terluka lebih dalam…" aku hanya bisa menatapanya sendu.. sunnguh aku ingin rasanya membunuh diriku sendiri!

"baiklah, aku akan mentanda tangani surat itu" lalu kukeluarkan surat yang berada ditasku,

**KRIS pov end**

Kris mentanda tangani surat yang ada di map merah itu, lalu memberikannya pada Tao, terlihat dari wajah Tao yang lega.

Berbeda dengan Kris, ia seperti tersiksa luar dan dalam… ia masih ingat bagaimana ia menyakiti Tao, melukai Tao bahkan meninggalkan Tao. Dan balasan yang ia dapat adalah, disakiti, dilukai dan ditinggal pergi dari cinta yang telah lama ia dapatkan namun ia sia-siakan juga,

Dan, hari itu menjadi hari terakhir Kris melihat Tao untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum ajalnya memanggilnya.

Karena pada malam itu juga, Luhan yang mendapat telpon dari Rumah Sakit bahwa Tao mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang dari kediaman keluarga Kris. Kris hanya bisa merutuki kesalahannya telah menyakiti namja polos yang ia cintai itu, seharusnya akhir kisahnya tidak seperti ini, seharusnya bahagia seperti apa yang dipikirkan Kris. Apa Tuhan sudah membencinya sehingga ia harus mengambil apa yang sudah ia sayangi?

Keesokkan harinya pada pemakaman Tao, Kris tidak datang saat itu. Ia bukannya tidak hadir, tapi ia hanya bersembunyi. Ia tidak kuat bila sudah berhadapan dengan Tao, ia benci dengan setan yang telah menjerumuskannya ke lubang kesesatan, ia benci kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita jalang? Wanita yang hanya mencintai uangnya?

Kris masih menangis dibalik pohon itu, seketika.. sebuah pistol keluar dari saku jasnya dan mengarahkannya ke pelipisnya.

"maaf panda, tapi… aku ingin selalu bersamamu…"

DOR!

Dan pada saat itu juga, dua kematian telah terjadi, dua orang yang saling mencintai yang pada akhirnya terpisah hanya karena luka yang bernama 'sakit hati'.

Dan hari itu juga dua orang yang saling mencintai itu bisa hidupa abadi di Surga sana..

**Cinta sebenarnya tidak harus dari fisik, tetapi cinta yang sesungguhnya berasal dari hati nurani. Banyak orang yang mencintai seseorang hanya karena fisik bukan dari hati, dan karena kesalahan menilai cinta itulah, banyak orang yang menderita namanya sakit hati. Don't ever look the love from physic but look from their heart. – NN**

**THE END**

**a/n: saya galau! Ini deh akibat insomnia kambuh… akhirnya saya menggaje dirumah sama laptop, TT^TT**

**mian para readers hanya hanya bisa membuat mereka bersatu di tempat lain, TT^TT**

**Kris: thor! Trus cewek itu gimana? Masa' gue tinggal mati gitu aja, setidaknya gue bawa mati juga kek!**

**Tao: Kris gege jahat! Peduli sam cewek itu, awas aja minta 'jatah' gak akan Tao kasih lagi!**

**Kris: jangan baby, kamu nggak kasihan sama gege?**

**Tao: GAK!**

**Kris: *pundung***

**A: situ sendiri yang salah, ngapain mikirin orang kalau pacarmu sendiri aja jarang diperhatikan..**

**Maaf minna kalau akhirnya GaJe dan ABAL! m(_ _)m**

**Don't forget to review/comment, No Flame, No Bash! DX**


End file.
